MonkandMiko Drabble Challenges
by Winter Ashby
Summary: Miroku & Kagome Drabbles from the LiveJournal community. Each chapter will feature a different word. Collection of oneshots, not a fic. The range from K to M. Check each chapter for ratings. Add to alert list so you don't miss the new challenges!
1. Feeling

**Title: **Feeling  
**Category**: Drabble**  
Author:** Winter Ashby (_rosweldrmr_)  
**Disclaimer: **InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi-sama & Challenge © MonkandMiko at LiveJournal  
**Rating: **T  
**Challenge: **Feeling  
**Word Count: **500 - exactly!

* * *

Naraku was dead. Kikyou was not. 

Kouga was dead. InuYasha was not.

Kagura was dead. Sesshoumaru was not.

Kohaku was dead. Sango was not.

Kirara was dead. Shippou was not.

Miroku was dead. Kagome was not.

Thus the era of the Shikon no Tama was brought to fruition with tears and idle dreams left to fester in the dwindling dawn of the bloody moon's demise.

Kagome could no longer feel the wind on her skin or the tears in her eyes. She had the sinking impression that she was broken.

She wept for Sango, who'd lost so much. She wept for Kouga, who in another life, she could've loved. She wept for Miroku – who died in her arms.

He lived long enough to see his right hand whole and unblemished. His smile was sad and broken, because he lived to see the end of the curse.

But it wasn't enough to save him.

Only the Shikon no Tama had that power.

So she closed her eyes and wished for all the lives that were stolen.

She was asking too much, and she knew it. There was a price, and she willingly sacrificed everything if it meant that her beloved companions would return, even if it was without her.

The world melted away, into the orange and pinks of a new dawn or ending day. She was stuck in limbo, not dead yet, but no longer alive. And she was greeted with a familiar face, shinning in the false daylight.

She smiled and flung herself into his arms and wept for herself, who would die.

"Tell InuYasha that I'm sorry." She clutched his robes and quivered a plea to his ears; because even if he was just a figment of her imagination, he was comforting.

He touched her hair, and she could feel his heartbeat against her cheek. She smiled through her tears and looked up at his crystal eyes and clairvoyant perception.

"Tell Sango-chan that I will miss her." A tear slipped and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Tell Shippou-chan to be strong." Another tear, another life that would continue without her.

"Tell Kouga-kun that Ayame-chan is waiting for him." The tears were streaming now, uncontrolled and uninhibited.

"What about me, Kagome-sama, what words will you leave me?" His silken voice purred past her mounting fear and insipid panic.

"I have nothing to leave you." She answered him truthfully. _What did she have to offer a man who could see through her, and was always there when she needed him most? Even if it was just to sit and NOT say a thing._

"That doesn't seem fair, now does it?" and she wondered then, just how well she knew this man – and to what extent he knew her very soul.

"Mirok-sama… hold me." She begged franticly. "Please, I don't want to die alone!"

His arms circled around her and she buried her face deep in his robes until she couldn't feel anything anymore.

She died in his arms.

* * *

**Foot Note**:

OMG, I don't think I could get any more angsty if I tried!


	2. Only Two I

**Title: **Only Two I  
**Category**: Drabble**  
Author:** Winter Ashby (_rosweldrmr_)  
**Disclaimer: **InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi-sama & Challenge © MonkandMiko at LiveJournal  
**Rating: **T  
**Challenge: **Worldly  
**Word Count: **500 - exactly!  
**Author's Note**: Ummm... I'm a little late for this challenge, but I'm slowly getting around to all of the ones I missed. And I FORGOT about Shippou, so just over look that, m'kay? There is a second part to this.

* * *

Kagome sat and watched as Miroku's hand gripped his staff through the vicious winds his hand sucked in. The rings of his staff blew hard and chimed in the distance. Everything was becoming hazy, and the wound on her back that drained her blood and infected her soul with shouki was throbbing. 

The fabric of her skirt whipped her legs angrily, and her blouse flew up and tore the scarf from around her neck. Her stomach was exposed, and she was sickly aware that she was too young to die. But if she had to choose between Miroku or what kept her from his Kazaana, she would pick him, because even if he was a lecherous monk, he loved her.

She could barely make out the agonizing scream of his tortured body buckle under the pressure of his hand. But she couldn't look away. She couldn't bring herself to turn from his defiant eyes, and shinning remorse.

She could read his face like never before. She thought, perhaps it was because she would die at his hands, or perhaps she was finally seeing what he hid all this time. She could feel the skin around her eyes and mouth begin to pull out from her bones, and she cringed because she knew that it wouldn't be long now.

She was held firmly in the agonizing embrace of Naraku. His tentacles were on her skin, and his thick, blood-curdling voice whispered in her ear. But she couldn't hear him anymore. Not past the roar of Miroku dieing right in front on her.

She fisted her tiny hands prayed for the distant help from a soul recently departed. She asked Kikyou to give her strength, and guidance to die in peace, like she did just a few months ago. She could feel the first tendril of power spiral through her veins and wrap around her heart.

It was soon join by other, and many more, until they twisted under her skin and burst through her fingertips. There was a white-hot light that shot from her eyes and enveloped her body from head to toe. Naraku's skin burnt under the light, and he pulled back enough to release her from his barrier.

Her skin burned and cracked in the howling wind as she dropped to her knees and gave Miroku one last, desperate look. She begged for death. She could already feel her body being pulled to him, towards death, and almost certain silence. And she was satisfied in her departure from this place, because she knew that Miroku would only be seconds behind her.

There was an otherworldly light, and the faint smell of fresh spring water. Kagome smiled through the dissipating darkness because she knew that in this place, she would no longer feel her skin peeling away, or the shouki-infested slash that crippled her in another life. She could smell dumplings, and hear the faint laughter of children in the distance, past the haze of memories she couldn't quite remember.


	3. Only Two II

**Title: **Only Two II  
**Category**: Drabble**  
Author:** Winter Ashby (_rosweldrmr_)  
**Disclaimer: **InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi-sama & Challenge © MonkandMiko at LiveJournal  
**Rating: **T  
**Challenge: **Worldly  
**Word Count: **500 - exactly!  
**Author's Note**: Ummm... I'm a little late for this challenge, but I'm slowly getting around to all of the ones I missed. And I FORGOT about Shippou, so just over look that, m'kay? This is the second part of this challenge, I'm thinking about extending it more... but I'm not sure if I want to.

* * *

Miroku held her battered body as she lay flaccid in his arms. He'd seen the look on her face as her knees hit the dirt and she practically crawled to his Kazaana. But he could also see just over her crumpled form, Naraku stumble back as he screamed in pain and clutched his chest. 

Somehow, Kagome managed to burn through his skin, past his layers of demon defenses he stole, and cinder his heart to ash. So as the last vestige of Onigumo burned, just like his body had done over 50 years before. Naraku was vanquished by the untrained miko who didn't understand the power she possessed.

His hand sealed and he fell to the ground at her feet. She saved them all, and yet, she didn't know. Because she asked for death, and greeted the partition between this world and the next with utter longing for death.

So he lifted her in his whole arms and carried her on his sore feet through the blood-stained forest. Buy only after he'd retrieved the jewel from Naraku's body. It was only missing one shard now, and Miroku knew it wouldn't be long before he found Kohaku and Kagome could complete it.

Sango's body lay in a clearing, bloodied, and accompanied by her faithful Kirara. Miroku wept again, and prepared a fire to keep his last remaining companion warm. As she slept, the mysterious blue aura that surrounded her body shown through the dark night in an eerie, otherworldly way.

InuYasha's human hair and nails were a stark contrast to the powerful hanyou Miroku fondly recalled. But Naraku discovered his weakness and prayed on them when they were defenseless. After losing Kikyou, InuYasha was hell-bent on revenge, and not even his blunt, rusted Tetsusaiga could protect him from Naraku's pilfered diamond spears.

Miroku buried the bodies of his companions that day, and carried Kagome far from their graves and the battle that took them from this world. He'd pull her close at night, in the cold of coming autumn and prayed that she would wake soon. Her aura permeated the chill and warmed his soul. He cried into her hair.

He carefully dressed her wounds, and spread an herbal remedy on her back. He carried her farther each day, from the place where their loved-ones rested eternally. But Kirara remained, to grieve, and to find Kohaku. He was sure, they'd meet again.

Two weeks after she defeated Naraku, her eyes flutter just outside a small village, and his heart caught in his throat. He held her close, and wept into her stained blouse and thanked Buddha for bringing her back to him.

She cried in his arms, because she felt life in her limbs, and death in her memory. She let the silent, strong tears mar her face, because she lost what she held dear, and clung to his robes because he was all she had left.

And so began the lonely journey of two companions, searching for death and life.


	4. Naughty

**Title: **Naughty  
**Category**: Drabble**  
Author:** Winter Ashby (_rosweldrmr_)  
**Disclaimer: **InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi-sama & Challenge © MonkandMiko at LiveJournal  
**Rating: **T  
**Challenge: **Naughty  
**Word Count: **500 - exactly!  
**Author's Note**: I decided to try something completely crazy and Tarantino... feel free to tell me if it doesn't work. Inspired by one of Dane Cook's jokes about The Wall.

* * *

"Kagome-sama, you're naughty." Miroku watched her face shine in the reflection of the moon off the water. For the first time, he considered that skinny-dipping might have been a mistake. 

**Rewind.**

"Mirok-samaaaaaa." Kagome formed her lips to ooze his name with all the whining she knew she was capable of.

Miroku could make out the sound of his name. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck. With the wind rushing past his ears, it was hard to hear well, but he'd recognized the sound of his name coming from a woman's lips anywhere. He ignored her, at least while he was running full speed through the thick underbrush. "Nani?"

"Can we rest?" She didn't even bother to open her eyes, but held her arms around his neck and pulled her face closer to his warm skin. Her voice was smothered against him. But even through the bone-chilling air of this harsh winter, he could feel her feverish forehead on his neck.

"Eya. I must return you to the well." Her knees were beginning to slip from his hands so he adjusted his hold of her warm, bare legs and bit down on his lip. It was one thing to be lecherous with Sango during a battle. But it was quite another to do so in the privacy of his own mind, with Kagome, while she was ill.

"I'm fine." He grunted in frustration and continued toward the rising sun in the distance. InuYasha was going to kill him if anything happened to her.

**Rewind.**

"Miroku, get Kagome out of here!" InuYasha swung Tetsusaiga in the direction of the youkai swarm. "Kaze no Kizu!" His attack reverberated off the cliff walls. In the distance, Miroku could hear swishing air and the mighty call of a demon slayer.

He was also quite aware of the buzzing saimyoushou and his useless Kazaana. So he gathered the unconscious girl in his arms and fled from the battle. She'd been pale for days now, and she'd fainted with her bow clutched in her hands.

**Fast-forward.**

"We can only rest for a second." Miroku kneeled next to a large boulder and helped the frail miko climb down. She nodded and leaned back against the rock.

"Arigatou…" she closed her eyes and licked her dried, capped lips.

"What do you need?" Miroku watched her with an intense kind of scrutiny.

"Mizu." She asked quietly.

**Fast-forward.**

"I thought you wanted water, not a bath!" Miroku held her wrist in absolute horror as she stood, knee-deep in a hot spring.

"But it's so warm." She looked to the steaming water with envious eyes and jerked her wrist from his grasp.

"But your clothes…" his protest was stopped flat as she removed the scarf from her uniform and glanced at him over her shoulder. He shivered.

Miroku's mouth dropped to the ground and he leisurely turned as she undressed. He was still too stunned to do much of anything.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked. He nodded, blankly.


End file.
